Alone
by briarrosecauthenelswood
Summary: Georgia is a troubled student whom Briar Rose Cauthen-Elswood is looking to redeem. GeorgiaxOC oneshot OOC Georgia


Heartbreaker!Georgia X Reader: True Love  
By WolfQueen227 [ Olivia Kirkland ]

You knew Max Terminello all too well. He  
was what every girl in your school called 'A hot  
badboy', and what you called 'A lying son of a baka'.  
You had known Max since you were 5, and he was  
a player, you knew that for sure. He would try to get  
close to every girl that he met, and just when the girl  
thought that he loved them, Max would break up  
with her and leave to find another girl to mess with.  
He always did this.

You loved Max with all your heart, but you  
feared that he would do with you what he did with  
the other girls. You already had enough stress in your  
life,so you kept your feelings for Max a secret, locking  
them in your heart.

Lately, Max had been trying to get closer to  
you, so you knew that he was trying to do what he  
did with all the other girls. Everyday, after school, he  
would ask you if he could walk you home, but you  
always said no. He started to look hurt as you rejected  
his offer more, but you shrugged it of, ignoring the  
guilt that churned in your heart.

One day, as you walked into class, you noticed  
that Max wasn't there. That was strange, because you  
knew that, even though he was a player, Max would  
never be late to class, especialy 's class.  
was a very strict teacher, and he took  
education very seriously. Max always got to class on  
time, so you began to worry about him as the bell  
rang, signaling the start of class.

*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AWESOME FLAKES, THE PRUSSIAN AWESOMENESS.*

It was now the end of the school day, and now  
you were really worried for Max. He hadn't been in any  
of the classes that you two shared, and no one had seen  
him since yesterday. He lived a couple blocks away from  
the school, so as soon as you were out the school's front  
doors, you went bolting down the sidewalk, fearing for  
Max.

As you came up to his house, you looked up at it.  
All the windows had the curtains drawn over them, and  
it almost looked as if the house was empty. You walked  
up to the front porch, your (e/c) orbs filled with worry  
as you rang the door bell. No one answered, so you  
knocked on the door, hopeing that Max was at least alive  
in there. As you rang the doorbell 3 more times, someone  
finally answered.

Your (e/c) eyes widened as you saw Max standing  
there. His golden hair was matted and looked like it  
hadn't been washed in days, while his blood-red orbs  
were dull. His eyes were puffy and red, like he had  
been crying, and he looked like he had lost quite a bit  
of weight.

"What do you want?", Max asked, surprised that you  
were there. "Max... What happened to you?! You look  
terrible!", you questioned, quickly grabbing him and  
pulling him into a hug. You didn't get a reply, but instead,  
felt your shoulder get wet. You pulled Max back and saw  
crying. "Max! What's wrong? You weren't at school today,  
and I was so worried! No had seen you today!", you  
exclaimed, determined to get an answer from him.

Max held his breath for a moment, then pulled you  
into his house closing the door behind the two of you.  
You were surprised by this, and tried to pull away from  
Max, but he was so much stronger than you, so it was no  
use. He pulled you into the living room and sat you down  
on the couch, quickly taking the spot next to you.

"Max!? What's going on? What are you doing?",you  
asked/squeaked as Max forced you to look at him. "Were  
you really worried about me?", Max asked. You nodded, a  
light pink dusting your cheeks as your (h/l), (h/c) hair  
framed your face. "Why weren't you at school today?", you,  
once again, questioned as your face grew redder because  
of how Max was leaning closer to you. "I... I don't know how  
to say this, but... I-I love you... I have f-for a really l-long  
time now, _-_... So when you rejected my offer to  
walk you home... I felt like you were rejecting my love...",  
Max explained, your face feeling hotter with every passing  
second.

"I don't know if you even love me back... But, I just  
tought that should know...", Max finished, standing up and  
starting to walk away. But, you quickly stood up and grabed  
his wrist, keeping him from going any farther. He turned  
back to you, his face so red that it would put Spain's tomatos  
to shame. "_-_...", Max said. "Max, I only rejected  
your offers because I was afraid that you would leave me like  
all the other girls that you've gotten so close to... I'm sorry  
for hurting you like that... I love you.", you whispered, the  
three last words slipping from your mouth before Max could  
even comprehend the rest.

As soon as Max realized what you had said, his blush  
only grew as he pulled you to him, gently kissing your lips,  
holding you as if you would break. You were shocked at first,  
but soon kissed him back. You felt him pull away, a little too  
early for your liking. "I love you, _.", Max said, this time  
more confident. "I love you, too, Max.", you replied, smiling  
at him. Maybe a heart breaker like Max could find true love.

*EXTENDED ENDING BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE TOMATO BOX FAIRY*

It had been a week since you and Max had told each  
other how you feel, and you two were walking down the  
school hallway, hand-in-hand. All the girls were glaring at  
you, and all the boys were glaring at Max. But neither of you  
cared as you continued walking to class, ignoring the looks  
you two recieved from the teachers. As both of you walked  
past Mark, Max's older brother, Max tripped him, sending  
Mark flying to the floor and his stuff scattering all over the  
hallway. You giggled as Max picked you up bridal style and  
started running down the hallway, dodging the scattered  
pencils that Mark failed to notice as he ran after you two,  
slipping on them and faceplanting into a locker.


End file.
